


5 minutes, 57 seconds

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When you doubt Bucky’s ability to get you off faster than yourself, he shows you what he is able to do.





	5 minutes, 57 seconds

“Well, I’m sure I can make myself cum as easy as you do it,” you rolled your eyes, and Bucky raised his head with a surprised and offended look.

“I’m sorry, do you want to rephrase that?” he sat on the bed.

You shrugged.

You were lied on the bed, both of you enjoying each other’s presences during a free day.

“I’ve done it in seven minutes alone once,” you said, trying to recall your memories. “I think it was this morning. You were in the gym.”

Your boyfriend stared at you for a long moment before grabbing you by your waist and kissing you hard.

You moaned, you were already slightly horny - you had spent the latest hour talking about sex without even moving a muscle- and his mouth on yours and his grip only enhanced that.

He tore your clothes away, using a moment to tease your nipples before moving his mouth to your ear.

“Check the clock,” he whispered, his voice dark and rough.

When he put his mouth on you, you knew you were lost. His fingers, his tongue and his humming against your most intimate parts were too much and you came with a loud and long moan.

When Bucky pulled away, licking his lips, you bitch-faced his dirty smirk before throwing your head back.

“Five minutes and 57 seconds,” he said after looking at the digital clock beside your bed. “You got anything else to say?”

“Shut up.”

 


End file.
